<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The children of the Umbrella Academy and other places by JAKishu</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26810437">The children of the Umbrella Academy and other places</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/JAKishu/pseuds/JAKishu'>JAKishu</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>More than Seven [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Umbrella Academy (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Ben dies, Character Death, Child Death, Klaus Hargreeves Needs Help, Klaus Hargreeves-centric, Klaus gets not adopted, Mental Institutions, Multi, Protective Klaus Hargreeves, Schizophrenia, Sibling Love</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 08:54:38</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,933</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26810437</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/JAKishu/pseuds/JAKishu</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Klaus never gets adopted; he ends up in a mental institution and thinks the ghosts that follow him are hallucinations. He meets Ben as he is 17 and slowly starts to understand that the ghost that stays after taking his medication are different, different like Ben and like him. Fining his siblings, because that what Ben calls them becomes Klaus´ mission and for the first time in his life he has a purpose.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Ben Hargreeves &amp; Klaus Hargreeves, Klaus Hargreeves &amp; Everyone</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>More than Seven [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1955401</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>93</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Klaus Humboldt</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Nothing about Klaus Humboldt is normal. His birth, his upbringing or his personality but most of it has no meaning for him because he doesn’t know about it.</p><p>Klaus is five years old as he asked his mother the first time about the strange people that walk around in their apartment. His mother thought he was talking about some imaginary friend, like many children have in their youth. Soon it became very clear that her son was seeing people that weren´t there. Like most parents, she and her husband try to hide the fact that their son isn´t normal.</p><p>His mother dies only a few weeks after his seventh birthday. His father isn´t sure how to handle his son and takes him to a doctor. After Klaus describes the people he sees they give him medication for something that is called Schizophrenia and tell him that the people he sees are hallucinations. Klaus believes them. The medication makes most of the people disappear, only two children around his age stay. Klaus tells his father about it. He tells him about the children and his father takes him to another doctor. Klaus get´s a new medication but the children stay.</p><p>Klaus get´s distracted in school and prefers to play with his two invisible friends because when his drugs make the hallucinations disappear then they are his friends. They want to play with him and it is more fun. Most of his classmates aren´t allowed to paly with him anymore. Their parents didn’t want them to. Klaus doesn’t understand why but he has his two friends. What else could ne need?</p><p>His two friends Mathéo and Ylvie show him great hiding spots when they play hide and seek. They teach him their language (one of the first things they do) later Klaus learns that these languages are called French and Norwegian. His father isn´t pleased with him knowing these language and Klaus ends up with another doctor. A doctor who talks to him and wants him to talk about his feelings. He is called a psychologist. Klaus doesn’t like him so he doesn’t take the medication the doctor gives him and after some time Klaus stops to take any medication. The other hallucinations return and as his father finds out about it he brings Klaus to a clinic and leaves him there.</p><hr/><p>That was ten years ago.  Klaus is seventeen; he understands that he has schizophrenia and that he is a permanent resident of a nice and cosy mental institution. There aren’t many children and teenager here. Most are only a few weeks his room mates, other stay for a few months. He is the only one that is here that long and Klaus has no idea where else he should go.</p><p>It´s not like this is the best place on this planet but no one looks at him funny when he talks to his friends. Most hallucinations are gone when he is on his medication but there are these few that stay and Klaus still calls them friends. Mathéo and Ylvie were the first. After his tenth birthday they got company in form of a boy called Carlos. With twelve another boy came, his name is Ibrahim, two years later Maddison came and little over a year later the twins Shawn and Liam became members of their club. The last one arrived year ago Mizuki during a snow storm. Klaus isn´t sure what makes them special, he lets them teach him their language and tell him their story. They grow up with their parents, some have siblings, others not. They have different hobbies and interests. For example Mizuki likes to play the piano and Carlos is a great soccer player (he has his ball on him). What is strange they tell him that they have special abilities. They tell him this information in secret. Their parents let them promise to never show anyone what they can do.</p><p>The other thing they all have in comment is that they all died. Klaus asked them once why they were here but they didn’t know. Ylvie just said it felt right and no one said anything against it. So Klaus accepts that he has a lot of dead friends, is currently living in a mental institution and has to take drugs to keep his hallucinations away. Life could be worse; he can draw all day (one of his hobbys) and have nice conversations in different languages. He can play chess with Maddison or read books out loud so everyone can listen to. Klaus has a picture of each of his friends at the wall in his room. The stuff doesn’t care that he is drawing them. They don’t care that he sees things that arent there as long as he keeps quiet and doesn’t make their life hard.</p><hr/><p>It´s September and that means he has only a few weeks left in this place. His doctor told him that after his eighteenth birthday he can go out and –</p><p>Klaus didn’t let him finish. He told his doctor that he has no idea how the world outside this building works or has any idea where he should go. After this he gets special classes with the only purpose in making him ready for the outside world. It turns out he doesn’t have a choice. He is no danger for others or himself. That means he has to leave.</p><p>“Don’t worry. We will help you.” Mizuki says and smiles at him. She smiles a lot, some are true smiles others are forced but he can read her eyes and knows when they are real, this one is real, it is encouraging.</p><p>“I know.” Klaus smiles back. They are currently outside in the small park the clinic has, enjoying the last rays of sun for this year.</p><p>“We could go on vacation. Maybe to the beach. I never have been to the beach.” Maddison always wanted to see the ocean but never got the chance for it.</p><p>“That´s a great idea, we can go swimming and build a sand castle. Maybe we find some cool stuff at the beach.” Liam is already excited and Klaus thinks maybe it isn´t that bad to get out of here.</p><p>Before they can continue their planning and dreaming about the future an Asian looking teenager around Klaus age appears right before their eyes. He looks confused and turns around himself to look at his surroundings.</p><p>“It looks like we´ve got another one.” Mathéo says and that gets the newcomers attention. Mathéo walks over and takes his hand to pull him towards them. He always does that, Mathéo likes to show everyone that they have a place.</p><p>“I´m Klaus, nice to meet you. What´s your name?” Klaus asks, he doesn’t offer a hand he can´t touch them anymore. He knows that he could as a child without the medication in his system but not anymore.</p><p>“Ben, my name is Ben Hargreeves. I thought I died why am I here?” Before Klaus could answer one of the doctors appears at the door.</p><p>“Klaus, it´s time for you therapy season.” The doctor disappears again.</p><p>“You heard the man, let´s go. You all can fill in Ben here where we are and who you are, I have to handle Dr. `I know everything best` first.” Klaus gets up and walks back inside. His invisible army follows him together with their newest member.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. 43 Babys</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Ben is confused, one minute he is on one of their stupid missions fighting for control over the Horror, the next he is in some German town in company of a lot of dead people and one living who can see them. He doesn’t get it imminently but listen to these friendly people he understands that he had lost his fight and is dead. Like all of them.</p><p>They tell him their story. Where they came from, their names and favourite food, how and when they died. They tell him about their abilities and Ben shares his own because one thing is for sure. All these children are like him. They have powers, they were born the same day as him and for some reason didn’t make the connections to the only living member of this group. Klaus has to be one of them too. There is no other explanation for it, because he can see them. That means he has some ghost seeing ability. Nothing that could be used for combat. Not that the others abilities aren´t interesting and would give Reginald lot of research topics. He wouldn’t wish any of them his fate. Being a scientific test subject and all the missions. Looking at his siblings (because that’s what they are in Ben´s head) he questions how so many of them are already dead. They are nine, nine out of 43, it seems a bit much. His first task is to convince Klaus and their little group that they belong together, are siblings. He also wants to bring Klaus to the academy, showing him others like him, living in a mental institution isn´t really a life and his living siblings can offer him a home (at least he hopes so). Something Klaus is missing his whole life, a home and family.</p><hr/><p>“Klaus, did you ever hear something about the Umbrella Academy?” Ben asks hopefully this isn´t completely new but a look in Klaus eyes told him that is was. Still his new brother shakes his head and waits for him to continue. “I was part of the Umbrella Academy. That is a school where children like me and all of you have a place because we have superpowers.” Ben tries to make the Academy sound as positive as possible but he knows when he starts talking about the missions, training and Reginald all this will be gone.</p><p>“There is a school for people with superpowers?” Carlos asks, Ben could see that he would love to go.</p><p>“Yes, my five siblings and me grow up there. We got adopted and trained to become superheroes.” Ok Ben you are an adult (at least you think you are one, you can say your father’s name without cursing his whole existence). “My father adopted six of the 43 baby’s shortly after our birth. We were all born at the same day. October 1<sup>st</sup> 1989. Like all of you. We all have superpowers and in the Umbrella Academy you learn how to use them to fight criminals.”</p><p>“You want to go back there, right.” That was the first time Klaus spoke today. There are day´s like today when his medication makes him tired and he just listens to his group of friends or siblings as Ben had started calling them. It is a nice thought to have siblings.</p><p>“Yes I would like to go back but not only for me, also for you, for all of you. We are all the same and maybe you will like what you find there.“ Klaus doesn’t have a better plan but he can see that not everything Ben tells them is as pretty as he wants them to believe.</p><p>“Why do you think I´m one of you? I don’t have superpowers.” How can someone be so blind?</p><p>“Klaus you are using your powers every day. You can see us. You can see the dead. I would call that a superpower. Klaus doesn’t look convinced.</p><p>“He is right you know. No one ever sees us. Only you. Without you we would be alone in this world.” Ibrahim says, nearly whispering with his soft voice.</p><p>“And you can touch us. Okay you could when you were younger. Did you ever find out why you can´t anymore. It was a lot of fun.” Ylvie smiles, she would like to hug Klaus someday again. Sometimes he looks so sad and lonely even with all of them around.</p><p>“The drugs. Whatever they give me to make the other ghost disappear stops me from touching you. But taking them isn´t an option in this institution.” That they only have two days left in this clinic stays unspoken.</p><p>“I mean we don’t have a better plan, we can go to this Academy. Maybe we will make a few new friends. Or siblings. I like the thought of us being siblings.” Mizuki continues.</p><p>That was another thing Ben notice, they were all children/teenager in various ages but they keep listening to each other, offer different prospection and never talk over each other. There is a lot of comfort in watching them. There is no fight, no rivallity or surprised anger that had to be let out someplace. Even growing up in a mental hospital had these people in a better mental health them him and his siblings in the academy.</p><p>“Do you really have a robot mom.” Mathéo wants to know. As far as Ben can say, he is the youngest.</p><p>“I do but she doesn’t look like a robot, more like a woman out of 1950. She wears these flower dresses and has more product in her hair as any women would wear today.” He misses her.</p><p>“But the monkey teacher was a joke, right? Monkey´s can´t talk.” Liam is currently busy making Maddison´s hair but he is very fascinated by the story Ben told them.</p><p>“He can talk and he likes to scroll you when you don’t do what you are supposed to do. But he is still better then Reginald. He isn´t a nice person and when you meet him try not to get hurt by his words. He was never a good father.” A hand lands on Ben´s shoulder, it´s Carlos and on the other side is Shawn offering silent comfort by getting closer and touching his arm.</p><p>“Okay we should think about how we or better Klaus will get to New York because, I don’t have money. No one of us has any money and as far as I know plane tickets aren´t cheap.” Mizuki, the responsible one.</p><p>“We will find a way.” Klaus smiles but chooses not to open his eyes again that had closed a few minutes before.</p><hr/><p>Klaus and all his belonging exit the mental institution for the first time in over ten years through the main gate. He hasn’t much, a few clothing items, his papers, books, hygiene products and his drawing equipment. His drawings form his siblings, including a new one from Ben are safely tucked away in his backpack. He is ready for the world. Hopefully the world is ready for him, for them.</p><p>The first thing Klaus will need is a place to stay, so he can get a passport. There is no other way in the country then getting some documents. He also needs a job to provide for himself and save up for a plane ticket. Good thing the institution is helping his living and working situation. He stays in a group home and gets a job in a restaurant. Not the best but on his day off he uses his artistic abilities to draw tourist and earn some extra cash for the plane ticket.</p><p>It takes him only a few months to archive everything and now he is standing at the airport in a different country and is looking for a taxi that would bring him to the Umbrella Academy.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. New York</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>For someone who has no home or real goal in live Klaus is pretty sure he doesn’t want to be part of the Umbrella Academy. The sound of a school for children with special abilities sounds like fun but after five minutes in the company of the residents of this giant mansion Klaus is not sure who is the one that was recently released from a mental institution, because honestly they all should go there and work on their issues.</p><p>Ben had leaded them all to the building and after ringing the door bell, Klaus wasn’t so sure he should go inside. It´s not like he doesn’t trust Ben, he trusts all his friends. They are all he ever got but standing in front of some guy that looked at him as if he was beneath him wasn’t something Klaus likes. It turns out the guy is one of Ben´s siblings and therefore one of his. Maybe that family/sibling thing isn´t the best. Klaus looks back at his invisible followers and has to hide a smile. They are his siblings.</p><p>“Hi my name is Klaus and I wanted to meet you and the others from the Umbrella Academy.” Ok first step done.</p><p>“Why? Are you some kind of reporter or something?” Wow that are a lot of words. Klaus would like to roll his eyes but he fears this guy wouldn´t react kind to such a behaviour.</p><p>“That´s Luther. Tell him that you are one of the 43, born on the same day.” Klaus would really like to disappear right now.</p><p>“No I´m not a reporter. I´m like you. I was born at the same day and Ben told me about this place-“ He didn’t get further.</p><p>“Shut up. You don’t get some juicy story out of us about our dead brother.” Luther starts to close the door.</p><p>“Wait.” Klaus tries to think of something to say but nothing came up. He never talked with Ben about how he could do this. All or nothing. “I have powers too. At least that´s what Ben calls them. I can see ghosts.” The door stops in its way.</p><p>“Tell him his name. Only the numbers are known.” Ben looks a bit panicked as if he fears his brother would him let in.</p><p>“What number?” Klaus had to ask.</p><p>“Our father only gave us numbers; our mom gave us name to our 10<sup>th</sup> birthday.”</p><p>“Seriously, he gave you numbers as name, wow and I thought my father sucks for leaving me in that institution.” Klaus hadn’t notice that Luther is watching him with raised eyebrows. He is used to talk to his dead siblings that he forgets most times that he is talking to thin air for everyone else. The whole flight they had to remind him not to talk to him.</p><p>“Who are you talking to?” Luther questions.</p><p>“To your brother Ben, he says your name is Luther.” Klaus offers his hand. “Nice to meet you, I am one of your brothers.”</p><hr/><p>Luther leads him inside a sitting room and disappears. Klaus wonders what he is doing next but he is glad that the blond had let him in. “You know Ben, you could have told me that you live in some rich man´s house. The mansion looks like very old money.” Klaus offers his brother a look.</p><p>“Never thought about it. All I know is this place.” Ben does seem a bit flustered.</p><p>“So where is the robot mom and the monkey?” Klaus asks before one of his other siblings can. The others had been a bit quiet since they arrived at the house but they always have these quiet time. One or another. They had also the deal when he needs to sleep they would play/talk/whatever they have in mind do outside of his room. Ghosts don´t need sleep, Klaus does and as the only living member of their little group he still get´s a special treatment.</p><p>“What do you know about our mom?” A Latino walks into the room and Klaus is surprised to see a knife in his hand. He hadn’t thought that he shows off some kind of threat or violence against them.</p><p>“That´s Diego, he is a bit short tempered and ignore the knife. He might throw it at you but he has control about it. He won´t kill you … probably.” Klaus´ head turns back to look at Ben.</p><p>“You lead me to a house where people throw knifes at me. I don’t want to die. I just got out of that institute. We want to see the world not die in some old mansion in New York.” Klaus doesn’t want to sound angry but it still came out like it.</p><p>“You have to admit, New York is a great city.” Maddison says from her place next to the chimney.</p><p>“Not helping Maddy.” Klaus takes a breath and looks at the only other living person in the room who looks confused at his one sided conversation. “Hi, nice to meet you Diego. I´m your brother Klaus.”</p><p>“Who is your brother?” Two women enter the room.</p><p>“Allison” Ben points at the girl with the black hair. “and Vanya.” At the smaller one. “That´s all there is to our siblings. Five disappeared years ago and I am dead.” By the mentioning of Five (strange name) Ben looks at the portrait at the wall over the fire place.</p><p>“I´m the brother. Ben send me to meet you guys. So … nice to meet you.” Klaus feels awkward.</p><p>“You know after years in a mental institution you really do need a few courses in social interaction.” Mizuki says without looking at him, preferring to watch their new siblings.</p><p>“You are probably right but maybe we should have practice a bit before coming here.” Klaus argues</p><p>“Of course and we have enough money to afford to stay in some fancy hotel in the city. We put our cards on arriving here, Ben says that they are our family. So we should get a place to stay at least.” Carlos says, while practicing trick with his ball.</p><p>“They will let you stay Klaus. Don´t worry, they will come around.” Ben keeps the ´I hope so` to himself.</p><p>“I take you by your word Ben and Carlos please we are trying to meet new people you can put the ball away for a second it´s really distracting.” Klaus finally notice that not only the three siblings that have arrived stare at him but also Luther and older man with cold dead eyes. He doesn’t need a translation for who this is.</p><p>“What is the meaning of such behaviour. Entering someone’s house, talking to the air and using this ridicules idea of playing family.” Jepp, very nice guy, to go to but Klaus remembers he is not here for this man. He is here for his siblings who are really starting to make him nervous with all the staring and silence.</p><p>“Now it counts Klaus. Tell him who you are and what you can do. He might let you stay and I´m sure our siblings will be happy.” Ben sounds so hopeful that Klaus just turns fully to Reginald Hagreeves and starts telling his story.</p><p>“My name is Klaus Humboldt, I was born on 1<sup>st</sup> October 1989 in Germany. I spend the last 10 years in a mental institution because my doctors misdiagnosed me as having Schizophrenia. A few weeks ago Ben appears and he told me I have powers like all of you and like the ghosts that follow me even after taking the medication that takes away all the other ghosts of the dead. He told me about this school, so we decided to come here because we don’t have any other place to go to. I was hoping to find a family here because Ben told me we are all siblings and I really would like to have a family.” That his story. Who knows what is coming next.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>